Rio 2 Story
by Jeff117
Summary: This is my own version of Rio 2,based on the movie.(COMPLETE)(Sequel will come in future)
1. New Story

**Hey guys this is a new story,based on Rio 2 of it self,the movie is 2 months away and i can't wait for it,so i am going to make this story,based on the movie,and all characters from the series are in this one,of course.**

**The reason why im making this story because i read a story called TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX presents:RIO 2 by phil platter,he just decited not to put Jewel and Mimi back in his story cause he has a reason,**

**which it does not make sense.**

**Me RIO2Lover100 and the guests told him to put them back in his story.**

**But he refuse to put them back and he said that he wish that he or Blue Sky Studios would hire a girl from American Dad to play Jewel since they have a same voice.**

**Well dear phil platter,they are not going to hire a girl from American Dad to play Jewel,Anne is still playing Jewel.**

**Why can't you put Jewel and Mimi back in you're story?You're story does not make sense without them.**

**And p.s you need to rewatch Rio you need to put those two back in you're story.**

**If you don't put them back,**

**then you're story will be turned out bad like i read Happy Birthday! story by Toltec Spirit(Rapture at Sea),i hate that story it gives me nightmares!(DON'T READ THAT STORY!)**

**So anyway guys,thats my small rent right there about his story,i hope you guys agree with me right there.**

**I will not update this story too often cause i got my storys to work on.**

**So the story starts in next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1:Happy New Year!

**Hey guys,this is a new chapter for my own version of Rio 2 story,i have not edit this chapter for awhile,i got the Dark Souls 2 Collector's Edition for Xbox,and its amazing!And been playing Final Fantasy 2.**

**And Rio 2 movie is almost here!And i can't wait to see it.**

**Sergio(Guest):Oh they are in this story.**

**Loco Vampire:Oh don't worry,it won't be a spoiler.**

**RIO2Lover100:Im klad:)**

**Crexis the Purple Macaw:I know right?He could not even put Jewel an Mimi back in the story cause he's an idiot,he does not make sense in his story that he remove the two charactor's from the story,i did try to talk to him about putting Jewel and Mimi back,but he refused.I know that you were upset,and guess what,i am too.**

Chapter 1:Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>The birds are dancing wildly at almost midnight of new years eve,the city of Rio has a crowd of people and birds,people are at the beach dancing and celibrating,the new year is almost here,and it is almost 2014.<p>

The bird on the other hands are at the statue,with lights,band,and are dancing with a son that drives the bird wildly.

The two Spix's Macaw named Blu and Jewel,they are dancing together with their friends,who met them in a past where those two were chained together.

Blu and Jewel on the other hands,are dancing with a group of animals."You're my only Blu"Jewel said as they held each other.

"Well i quess you're my only Jewel too,Jewel."Blu said,she smiles and gave him a small kiss,and broke it.

Rafael on the other hands too,looks at those two."Are they so cute honey?"He asked his wife.

"They sure are,sweetie."Eva said as she dances with him.

Everyone have been partying for quite awhile,but its almost midnight

* * *

><p>Blu Jewel their kids and their friends are on top of the statue and the new year is about to hit they are hearing a dubstep music.<p>

"It's almost here Dad!"Tiago said,Blu and Jewel's son.

He and his sister's named Bia and Carla are sitting on Blu and Jewel while they pressed their sides together and holds their kids with their wings

"I know son,man 2014."Blu said.

"The crowds is going to be crazy when the new year starts."Nico said.

"Well,they will,what do you expect."Rafael said.

"This is going to be lovely."Jewel said.

"15"They all hear a crowds counting the numbers as Blu Jewel their kids and their friends are doing a same thing.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,HAPPY NEW YEAR!"The fireworks just goes off as the new year hits.

Nico and Pedro clapping their wings,Rafael and Eva are hugging each other,and Blu and Jewel kiss each other and broke it,their kids snuggles into their parents as they can hear fireworks going off still.

Welcome to 2014

* * *

><p><strong>Thats a new chapter,and more will be coming soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2:Breakfast

**Hey guys,so this is a new chapter here in my own version of Rio 2,i do not own the movie or the characters,before we go into this,here are my replys to the reviews,including a stupid phil platter review**

** .1:I will continue this story=D**

**Sergio:Thank you. Sergio(Again):Yep,we still are.  
><strong>

**phil**(moron)**platter:So let me get this straight,you took you're time to post you're reviews in this story,and you called Blu a loser and his kids,guess what,you're a loser,do you even watch the first Rio?and i even read chapter 9 in you're story,you lieing piece of crap,Roberto would never take Jewel and the kids away from Blu,oh and you even swear in you're story which the rating is K+ not T,i hope you die and never come back to Fanfiction again,so guess what dummy and loser.I don't think anyone in Rio story ever said this before,**

**But you phil,get a life,get a job,and get a stinky girlfriend and a wife,or atleast get a boyfriend if you're gay,don't ever come back here ever again,and let Rio and Fanfiction have peace,don't ever come back again!P.S you're getting reported and blocked for stupidity and liar.**

**So anyway guys,enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:Breakfast<p>

* * *

><p>Its morning in Rio,Linda and Tulio(who is now Linda's boyfriend)invites Blu Jewel and their kids to visit them for awhile,Linda and Tulio went out to eat this morning to give their friends peace.<p>

Blu was watching Spongebob with his son,Tiago,while Carla Bia and Jewel making breakfast.

Blu looks at Tiago."Do you want to watch something else?"

Tiago looks at this father"I don't know."He walks and sits on Blu,he wraps his wing around his son.

"Breakfast you two!"

Blu and Tiago stop watching TV and went to Jewel and they all set down to eat.

"Well last night was pretty fun."Jewel said,biting down her toast.

"Yeah,except Luiz did not come with us"Blu said.

"Yeah why did he not come with us?"Bia said.

"Cause he's mean."Tiago said,Bia looks at him."No he's not!Shut up!"

"Why?You like him."

"Yeah but not you!"

"Here we go again."Carla puts her wings on her head.

Bia and Tiago argues and she jumps on him,pushes him down to floor.

"KIDS!"Jewel yelled,came down to stop her kids from sighed._Kids these days_

Carla leans to her father."Why do they always fight all the time Dad?"

"I don't know Carla,Looks like they won't have breakfast soon."

After that,Jewel stop Bia and Tiago from fighting,and then they all resume eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said guys,sorry for short chapter,but next one will be longer.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3:BREAKING NEWS!

**Hey guys,this is Jeff117 again!Here is a new chapter for this story,before i get into it,last night i beat Dark Souls 2,and it is one heck amazing game!You guys should try it out if you get a chance or something.**

**Other thing is that im sick for couple of days,i don't know why im sick,but it sucks.**

**Another thing is that im still working on my youtube video,its been in work for 11 days,i don't know when it will be done.**

**Last thing is that i blocked a hated Rio author called phil platter,if you guys don't know who he is,read his story and you will hate it for life,he did post his reviews in this story,i told him in chapter 2 to get a live,get a job,and get a girlfriend or something,and then i blocked him for stupidity and liar.I don't know why he hates Rio,but he needs to have a reason why he hates it.**

**Oh and i will get back to doing Kids Adventure again after this.**

**So anyway guys,here are my replys to reviews from chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Richardo the Black Hawk:Why thank you,im glad you enjoy it.<strong>

**(Second review):Don't worry,i ignore him,and i don't know what 'mental ward' is,but thank you.**

**Legionary Prime:Yep,way better.**

**Orinithofurious:Wow you're an idiot,**

**And of course you posted two more reviews which both of two are the same.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:BREAKING NEWS!<p>

* * *

><p>The Spixs macaw family are sitting down on chair,watching TV as family,well almost.<p>

Blu and Jewel are cuddling with each other,Carla is eating a snack,Bia and Tiago are facing away and still mad with each other after their fight.

After Carla is done eating,he came up and cuddle on her father,Blu wrap his wing around as she relax on him,he smiles at her._Man i love my kids,including my wife._

She looks up at him and whispers."Daddy,is Tiago and Bia ever gonna stop hating each other?"

Blu smiles and whispers too."Don't worry,their just a little mad."

Jewel leans to Blu."Well they need to stop at some point,they can't just keep on hating each other forever."

"Oh yes we can!"Both Tiago and Bia said at a same time.

Jewel sighed,before she says anything,the news came up on TV.

"BREAKING NEWS!"Woman said on news."Today,Linda and Tulio,the two sciences discover a feather of a Spix's macaw."The family look at the TV and listens."We never knew that there was another one,while the two remaning Spix's macaw named Blu and Jewel still in peace."Showing picture of them.

"We are going live to Tulio and Linda."Now live on those two."Thanks you."Tulio saying."My girlfriend Linda and i were searching around the jungle,and we never notice this blue feather on the ground we found."Showing the feather.

"Were not the only ones."Jewel said,shocked.

"There maybe a chance that there maybe be more from the other jungle,Amazon."

Jewel,quickly shuts off the TV and hugs Blu."Oh Blu were not the only ones!"

Carla was shocked too,she was happy and hugs her for Tiago and Bia smiles,and came up to them.

"Oh Blu can't you beleive it?Were going to the Amazon!"Jewel cheering.

Blu smiles,not after seconds,he dropped his smiles,thinking about something,he let go of Jewel and flys away.

"BLU!"Jewel yells,she looks at her kids."Stay here kids,im gonna talk to you're father."Then she flys away.

* * *

><p>Blu was outside,alone,sitting down,and feeling sad,why is he sad?Was he sad that there is more?His old friends?Or his old family?His thoughts were everywhere in his mind,but was interupted by his mate's voice.<p>

Jewel saids at Blu's side,and looks at him."Blu whats wrong?"

"It it its nothing."Blu can't stop shaking.

"Blu please tell wrong?"She brings his face to face her,looking each other's eyes.

"Okay you got me,its my family,my old family."

Jewel was shocked._Blu's old family?_Her thoughts.

"You're thinking that you're family is alive?"

"I did not say that just that my old family,i forgot about who they are,i had a Mother,Father and a older Brother and older Sisters,i don't remember them."And all a sudden,Blu was crying on Jewel's shoulder,she wraps her wings around her mate.

"Blu,shh shh its okay,im sorry,we don't know if you're family is alive or not,but maybe we can find them at Amazon."

Blu raise his head up to look at Jewel."You sure?"

She smiles and nodded."Im sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Will Blu's family be alive or not?Find out you guys enjoy this new chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4:Amazon

**Alright i lied,i won't be working Kids Adventure anytime soon,i will put it on hold for now until this story is we get to this chapter,there are things that i need to say,one,im starting to feel better from the sickness,it is painful and i don't like it,two,summer is almost here,it will get really hot soon,better get ready for it third,phil platter have learned his lession,well almost.**

**He did made a new chapter.**

**Plus i like to give a shoutout to Da-Reality for making me use his OC in this story.**

**By the way,thanks man.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here are my replys to the reviews from chapter 3.<strong>

**Ricardo the Black Hawk:Thanks for explaining that to me,i never play Outlast before,my sister played it and she likes it,my pc can't run it.**

**If i had PS4,i would play that game.**

**Thanks for review Ricardo:)**

**Legionary Prime:You will find out soon,but right now,im not going to spoiler it.**

**RobertElizabethPamClaire(Pam Claire?):Thanks,and...Well,great job on pamming Claire...**

**Crexis the Purple Macaw:Now that is a long rant you made.I do understand that there are trolls and one of haters is phil platter.I hate it when the trolls and haters came to Fanfiction and spam hateful things and it is annoying and stupid.**

** It happens to me too when i was playing MW3 and i see this troller came to game and ruining the game**

**It happens alot to me.I do get a point on you're big rant there is a trolls or haters in you're story,you have to do is this,report and block them,thats what you need to do in you're storys.**

**When is a trolls or haters in you're story,you have to do is this,report and block them,thats what you need to do in you're storys.  
><strong>

**Loco Vampire:I like you're example and hints right there.I will do that:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:Amazon<p>

* * *

><p>After Jewel comforts Blu about his family,they went back inside to their kids,then Linda and Tulio came back home and told them a news about Amazon,Spix's Macaw family already saw the news earlier,and they planned on going to that they got back home.<p>

* * *

><p>1 Hour later,Blu went to his friend Rafael's home,and then told him that he and his family are going to the Amazon.<p>

"Amazon?Why?"Rafael was was with him too.

"Cause there maybe a chance that there are more Spix's like my Jewel and my kids and me!"Blu said,looking at his friend,with shocked face.

"You joking right?I thought you and Jewel are the last ones!"Rafael said.

"Well not anymore!Theres more Rafael!Theres more!"Blu quickly grabs his friend and spinning around in circles,Eva laughs at those two.

He finally set him down."You and Eva should come with us,it will be fun."

Rafael and Eva were wide eyed and looks at each other and then looks back at Blu.

"Well were not sure Blu."Rafael looks at his wife."What about our kids honey?We can't just leave them alone here."

"We could take them with us."Eva said.

_Oh god._Rafael's thoughts."Um,i,um.I don't kno-"He was interupted.

"We take them with us or i will force you take them with us 're choice."

Blu had his mouth dropped._Wow she's good._

"Alright alright you win,we can take them with us."Eva had her win up in the air for the win and takes Rafael into her wings and kisses him.

"Um,im gonna go tell Nico and Pedro about leave tomorrow morning,got it you two?"Blu said to them.

Rafael and Eva stopped kissing and both said to Blu."Got it."Then they went back to what their doing.

And Blu flys out of the hollow to find his two little friends.

* * *

><p>Blu landed at the club that he and Jewel went there the first time when they were chained happened a long time went inside of it,there was no one else except Nico and Pedro,who is cleaning the floor,there is a little bit of light inside of it,but not much.<p>

"Hey you two."Blu walks up to them.

The two looked at Blu."Hey Blu hows it going?"Nico said to him.

"Been doing i ask you two something,its important question."

"Hit it bro."Pedro said,on Blu's shoulder

"Um,would you two mind if you come with me,my family,Rafael and Eva and their kids to the Amazon?Please?"Blu asked.

The little two looked at each other and looks back at Blu"Ama what?"Pedro worried.

Blu slapped himself in the head." ...zon."

"Ama-Oh Amazon!I don't know."Pedro said.

"Oh come on!"

"Why?"Nico asked.

"Well-"Blu grinned."There are more Spix's macaws!Jewel and i are not the only ones anymore!"

Nico and Pedro had their beaks dropped,and cheering loudly."Congra Blu!"Pedro hugging his big friend.

"Thanks you two,by the way we are leaving tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good."Both said.

* * *

><p>Today is the blue family are ready to leave their home with their friends to go to the and Eva finally got their kids to come with.<p>

Nico and Pedro said their fans goodbye and they said they will be back,and then they lefted without saying goodbye to Luiz.

At blue macaws family's home,they are outside of their hollow,except Carla who is getting ready.

Tiago is looked at the map with his glasses in his eyes.,with his father,is mother,and his annoying sister.

"Alright so where right here."He blocking the map from his family's view."And if we go that way,then we will go this way,here, here."Pointing at the random spots on the map.

"Um son,i will take a look at it please?"Tiago nodded and he handed the map to Blu.

"Okay now lets see here."Blu read the map,(**you guys get it?read the map?LOL**)He looking at it for seconds,more,and more.

"Alright we know where to go now."Blu said.

"Carla!"Jewel calls Carla.

"In a minute!"Carla yells,from the hollow.

Moments later,their friends have arrived in time.

"You guys made it just in time."Blu walks to his best friends and hugs them.

Eva hugs Jewel and broke it."You ready darling?"

"Yep,been ready for awhile,you ready Blu?"Jewel said.

"Yes dear."Blu kisses Jewel in the cheek."Carla come on!"

"Im coming!"Carla finally came out,and she is wearing a ear thing on her ears.

"Well look whos finally out."Tiago crossed his wings to Carla.

"Hey i was getting ready alright?"

"Okay lets go!"They all flew off,except Blu that he tripped on something and fell to the got back up and flys with them.

* * *

><p>3 Hours later,they all took a break from flying,got something to eat,Eva have been watching her kids,just in case they cause trouble or something.<p>

Blu and Jewel are sitting down on each other,Kissing.

Carla is having fun for couple of minutes,chasing things.

Nico and Pedro,talking with other birds.

Tiago and Bia,well same thing.

* * *

><p>2 Hours later,they were flying and flying,until they all sees a beautiful jungle with big lakes,small trees,this is Amazon.<p>

They all flew down to the ground and look around.

"Is this really Amazon?"Pedro looking around.

"It looks like it."Rafael said.

They heard a noise and looked at the direction where that sound is,they see one Spix's Macaw right next to them,he looks young.

"Hello,i am Vito..."Vito went silence.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other and looked back at Vito."And?"

"Oh im sorry,welcome to the Amazon!Wait,are you two Spix's Macaws?Even you're kids?"

They nodded,even their kids.

"Oh my god!"Vito looks at the trees."Everyone!We got more Spix's Macaws here!"Seconds later,the Spix's Macaws came out of their hollows,there are like 100s of them coming out,they landed to look at Blu Jewel and their kids.

"Oh...my...god."Blu said.

**Next chapter is where they meet Jewel's father and what will happen?**


	6. Chapter 5:Reunited

**Sup Guys,once again,a new chapter is here,and well i don't have much to say anything about something.**

**But here are my replys to the reviews from Chapter 4:Amazon**

* * *

><p><strong>RIO2lover100:Thank you:)<strong>

**Ricardo the Black Hawk:You think Outlast is scary?Play Dead Space.**

**And thanks,yep Rio 2 in Brazil came out.**

**Legionary Prime:Yep.**

**Alex the Owl:You will find out soon.**

**Loco Vampire:Yeah,Eva and her kids did not come with Rafael in the movie.**

**BluJet The MacawHawk:Yep,i saw his new chapter,and yes what did Blu ever done to him?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:Reunited<p>

* * *

><p>Blu and Jewel can't not believe what their seeing right now,there are more Spix's Macaws!They are looking at those two and said said that Blu and Jewel are the last two Spix's Macaw on Earth,but its not true.<p>

Vito looks at them."Guys don't be afraid,they are not going to harm you uh..."

"Im Blu and this is my wife Jewel,and-"Blu was interupted by being wing shaking by Vito,he does a same to Jewel.

"Its nice to you you guys,and who are you're friends behind you who are not one of you guys?"

"Oh well they are-"Blu,was once again interupted by a flapping noise,the big Spix's Macaw bird touched down right next to Blu as he fell to the ground.

"Who are you and where did you come from?"The big bird asked,not nicely to Blu,but Jewel came to help Blu.

"Hey,back off!"Jewel shoved the big bird back,and they stare at each other for a moment,Jewel was shocked,the big bird,who is staring at Jewel,is her father!

"Jewel..."He smiles and felt his tears,same as Jewel and she launched at her father and hugs him,and then hugs her back as she crys."Daddy!"She crys on him.

Blu was shocked at this,he looks at Rafael."Daddy?"And then looks back at Jewel and her Father.

"Jewel...Its been so long.I missed you."Jewel's father said,hugging his long lost daughter.

"'Sniff'...I missed you too daddy."Jewel could not even let go of her father,she let go of him,she walks to Blu and grabs his wing to bring him to her Father.

"Daddy,i want you to meet my husband Blu.

Blu ,this is my father."

Blu held his wing to Jewel's father,but he did not shake his wing.

"Eduardo."Eduardo looks at Blu._How does he end up with my daughter?_His thoughts.

Blu put his wing down and walks back while facing him.

Eduardo looks down at Jewel's kids and smiles."And who are you beautiful kids?"

Bia walks up to him."My name is Bia,this is my oldest sister Carla,and my little brother Tiago.

Its to meet you sir."

Eduardo scoots up his daughter's kids in his wings."Look at me im a pop pop!"

He,the kids and Jewel smiles and Blu walks up to Eduardo's side."Kids,go easy on old pop pop."They are all silence.

Rafael Nico and Pedro looks at each other,and then looks back at them.

Eduardo looks at Blu with mood face."You can call me sir."Blu was not smiling anymore.

Eduardo put the kids down and looks at Jewel."Jewel,you're aunt Mimi is here,would you like to see her?"

Jewel smiles."Yes!I have not seen her for awhile."She hugs her father,and brings her kids and her friends with her.

Blu was about to go with them,but Eduardo stops him."Now listen here,i don't know how you end up with my daughter,but you have three weeks to give me a proof,or you're out of here,got it?"

Blu nodded slowly.

"Got it!?"He barked at him.

"Ye yes sir!"Then Blu flys off to catch up with his family.

Eduardo stands there,not moving,but watching Blu flying off.

* * *

><p>Blu finally catched up to his family,Jewel is leading to her aunt's place,while shes doing it,she looks at Blu with worried face."Blu did something happen down there?"<p>

Blu shaked his head,not saying anything.

Jewel rolled her eyes._Whats wrong with Blu?_Her thoughts.

"Um i don't know about you guys,but Eva and kids and i are going to find a place to stay."Rafael said.

"Same for Nico and i,come on lets go."Pedro flys away with Nico.

"You guys sure you don't want to meet my aunt?"Jewel asked them.

They all nodded,flys away.

Blu still not saying sure and would like to meet Jewel's aunt.

* * *

><p>The Spix's Macaw family touched down at her aunt's home,and they see a lady sitting down.<p>

"Aunt Mimi,its me Jewel!"Mimi,hears that voice,she looks at Jewel and she came to her and hugs her.

"Oh Jewel,its you!Its been a long time!"Mimi said,hugging her.

"I know,im sorry aunt Mimi."

"Its okay Jewel."She lets go of her,then she looks at Blu."And who is you're young man here."

"W well im Blu and Jewel's husband."Blu said,embarased.

Half second later,Mimi grabs Blu and hugs him,not saying anything,rubbing his back and his head.

Blu had his beak drop,while resting his head on Mimi's shoulder,he looks at Jewel and she rolled her eyes and whispers so that Mimi won't hear."_She always does that when she meets people_"She whispers to Blu.

Mimi broke the hug and looks at Blu."Well its nice to meet you Blu,dang look at you boy,you look so cute,and lovely."Blu blushed at this.

Jewel grabs Blu from her aunt."Okay okay thats enough,aunt Mimi,i would like you to meet my kids,my daughters Bia and Carla,and my son Tiago."

Mimi looks at the kids."Aw you three are so cute!"She grabs them and cuddles them.

She looks at Blu."So i see you met my Brother?"

"You're brother who?"Blu worried.

"My little brother,Eduardo."

Blu was wide eyed."Eduardo is you're brother?"

Mimi nodded."Yes,he is my little brother,you know him right?"

He nodded."Yes ma'am."

Mimi smiles and put her wing on his shoulder."Just call me Mimi,sweetie."

He blushed._Oh man why am i keep blushing?_

Mimi looks at Jewel and her kids,and Blu."So do you guys have any place to stay?"

They all shake their heads.

"Well i do have someone that you can stay with,Jewel how about you take you're family to the pink flowers area."

"Pink flowers area?"Jewel worried.

"Yes,come one,you guys go,i will talk to you guys later,even you Blu,its nice to meet you."

"You too Mimi."Blu said,he flys off with his family.

Mimi was wondering about something._Does my brother don't like Blu?_

* * *

><p><strong>Damn,what a chapter,see you guys soon.<strong>


	7. Bonus Chapter 1:Daniel Meets Vito

**Sup guys,i know this is not chapter 6,but im doing something new in this story,i will be doing bonus chapter each every chapter fives,i will work on chapter 6 and it will include Nigel,and guess whos returning in this story?My OC from my storys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Loco Vampire:Don't worry,he is going to be in chapter 6.<strong>

**vdademj93:You will find out soon.**

* * *

><p>Bonus Chapter 1:Daniel Meets Vito<p>

* * *

><p>After Vito meets Blu,Jewel and their kids and friends,he got something to eat,and he went out to look for Eduardo,his clan leader.<p>

He touched down outside of his leader's hollow,he bang the wood,he got Eduardo's attention.

"What is it?"Eduardo asked Vito.

"Well sir,i see you're daughter has returned."Vito said.

"Yes,she returned,with that creep,who i never met before,is with my daughter."Eduardo was pissed off after he met Blu,he does not like him,he think he bet that Blu met Mimi,his older sister.

"You mean Blu sir?"

"Yes."

"Why is he a creep?He looks really nice."

"Not nice enough for me,can't wait to send him away."

"But sir-"

"That would be all Vito."

Vito sighed,he bowed and then left Eduardo's hollow,he begins thinking about what would he do,would he tell Jewel that her father will kick Blu out?Or would he tell Mimi about him?He does not know,he barely knows Blu and Jewel,he just met them a while ago.

"Screw this,i'll just go to the club."Vito said to himself,and then he flew to the other way.

* * *

><p>He landed at the club,its not like the others clubs in Rio,but this club is the other story,he went inside,thinking,he looked at the lonely Scarlet Macaw,having water,then two Hyacinth Macaws,who is taller than other birds,came up to him<p>

They got behind him while he's drinking and one said to him."Hey little bird,are you alone?Does someone can't save you?Well tough luck bird,might want to get out-"

The Scarlet Macaw,stops drinking,and then looks at two big bully birds and said."How about you two get out of my side now,or you two are going to get it."He had flames in his eyes,which scares the two birds,they back off and walks away,then Scarlet Macaw returns to drink,after he's done,he orders another one."Can i get another one?"

Vito still looks at him,he walks and sits down right next to him."Hey"

Scarlet Macaw looks at him and said."Hey."

"I saw those two dudes bothering you,you okay?"

"Yeah,little bit."

Vito raise his wing to him."Im Vito."

Scarlet Macaw smiles and shakes his wing."Im Daniel."

They stopped shaking wings."You look lonely"Vito said.

"I am lonely."Daniel said.

"Is there something wrong with you?Did something happen or something?"

Daniel looks at him."Well,i still missed my girlfriend,she died a long time ago."

"Im sorry,i wish there is something i can do to help."

"Well you and i just met."

"I know,i know,listen im sorry about you're girlfriend,was she special to you?"

Daniel nodded,sadly."Yes,she was,i just did not know what to do anymore,when im feeling sad,i always love to come here."

"Well i always come here too,but now this is a first time i meet you here."

Vito and Daniel begin talking each other about their lifes,telling jokes and laughing for 30 minutes.

Vito got up and said to Daniel."Hey maybe you and i can hang out at some point,what do you think?"

Daniel smiles."Sure,i have not made a friend for awhile."

He nodded and then left the club.

Daniel notice that he forgot something."Damn it i forgot to ask him where he lives."

* * *

><p><strong>Thats right people,Daniel is back!if you don't know who he is,read my OC information on my profile.<strong>

** In a future,i will be making Daniel,my OC,story about his past,it will be in work after Kids Adventure.**


	8. Chapter 6:Nigel's Plan

**Alright guys,this time this is Nigel's chapter,i know i have not done Nigel part yet in this story,but here it is,i will try not to rush it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Loco Vampire:Yep,he is back!And don't worry you will see him again in this story.<strong>

**vdademj93:Well if Eduardo is pretending to treating Blu for...Well i don't know.**

**Bakugan159:Thank you:)**

**Nica-angel:Yeah,i will fix theTiago words in the chapters,and besides,do you live in Brazil?Cause you're review makes sense.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:Nigel's Plan<p>

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

After Nigel have escaped from Rio,he met Gabi and Charlie in Rio,they found a big boat to ride in,to the Amazon,where he can get revenge on those Spix's Macaws after what Blu did to him in the plane.

Nigel is stairing outside,in the jungle,could not fly or anything,Gabi jumped on his head to make him jump.

"Hey handsome bird,what you doing?"Gabi falls is love in Nigel for falls for him,but shes a frog and Nigel is a bird!

(**I think you guys know who Gabi is,she is so funny when i saw her in the movie trailers and clips!I could not stop laughing!**)

"Well,im trying to think of my plan here frog."Nigel said,looking back at the jungle.

"Ooo,what kind of plan?"

"That we will be attacking that blue bird who did to me."

"Ooooo,really?"She is not understanding him.

"Yes,once i can fly again,i wil go after that blue bird and get my revenge on him!"

"Nice plan."After that,She jumps on Charlie,who can't speak,and then she whispers to him."Do you agree?"

Charlie shaked his head,Gabi sighed.

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

After Blu Jewel and their kids met Jewel's aunt Mimi,she told them to go to the pink place,which they don't know what shes talking about,they begin flying around,they got to the waterfall,and they see's a Spix's Macaws flying around,some of them are looking at Blu,with odd face,Blu just ignore them and kept on flying.

They got to that place,the pink flowers are everywhere,but Jewel,remembers this place.

"I remember this place."Jewel said,shocked.

"What are you-"Blu was interupted by a sound,the flowers was opened by the two girls Spix's Macaws revealing a handsome,tall and strong Spix's Macaw.

Look at her shining Her feathers,

they glow Now the jungle is smiling

"Roberto?"Jewel whispers,she knew Blu heard that.

Nico and Pedro touched down behind Blu,with his beak dropped,and they look at Roberto,who is singing.

"Is that what a blue macaw looks like?"Pedro said,confused.

Cause our baby's home

Can you feel what I feel?

The day has come at last

Roberto slowly flying down to Jewel,while shes smiling

Our precious Jewel has returned

I'll be the first to sing

Oh, welcome back

Then there was slience,Jewel was about to say something,but...

I said welcome, welcome, welcome... Back...

Then he stopped singing.

"Roberto."Jewel said,Roberto grabbed her wing."Jewel,its been a long time."

"I...I can't believe its you."She said.

Blu is standing there,doing later,he walks to Jewel and he whispers to her.

"You met this dude before?"Blu whispers.

"Oh,right,everyone,this is Roberto,my childhood friend and my ex boyfriend,Roberto,meet my mate,Blu,and my kids,Bia Tiago and Carla."

_ROBERTO WAS JEWEL'S BOYFRIEND BEFORE?!_Blu's thoughts was loud,in his mind.

"Nice to meet you all."Roberto looked down at Blu,with his beak dropped."You might what to-"

Blu was back to his world."Oh,its nice to meet you too Roberto."They both shaked wings each other,and then stopped.

Roberto looks at Jewel and Blu's kids."And it nice to meet you too."He grabbed them in his wings,looking at them."Jewel,they are soo cute."He said to Jewel.

"Why thank you Roberto.

Her can you do us a favor?we don't have a place to stay,do you have one that we can stay?"Jewel asked Roberto.

"Why yes,you guys can stay at my place."

"Really?"

"Yeah,if you guys want."

"That would be great,right kids?"They nodded,then she looked at Blu."Right Blu?"

Blu was silenced for a moment,until."Blu?"She said to him again.

He snapped out of his mind and he nodded.

She smiles and hugs him,she lefts go of him.

"Alright then lets go!"They all flew off to his place,Roberto have his mind on Blu._Does Blu look...similar?_

* * *

><p>They all landed at his place,it was huge,bigger than Blu and Jewel's home,he have a tub of pool,his roof is very high,and he has great things.<p>

"Woah,this place is huge."Bia said,looking around.

"Yeah,this is my home,you guys can stay here as long as you want."Roberto said.

"Thank you Roberto."Jewel said,looking up at him.

"No problem Jewel,hey maybe tomorrow we can get to see each other again."

"Sounds good."

Blu had put his angry face on him,he looked back to see his son,jumping into the pool,relaxing.

Roberto looked at Blu."And i will see you soon,i will be back tonight."And then he flew out of his hollow.

Jewel waved goodbye then looked at Blu with worried face."Blu whats wrong?"

"Nothing."Jewel can tell that her husband his lying.

* * *

><p>At was at night,Blu Jewel and the kids are getting ready for bed,Jewel is tugging her kids into the leave bed.<p>

"You three have a good night."Jewel kiss her kids in the forehead.

"Mom?"Carla asked her mother.

"Yes sweetie?"Jewel replied.

"Can we stay here?Will dad let us stay here?"Carla said.

Jewel smiles."I don't know,now you three just go to bed now."

They all smiles and closes their eyes.

Jewel went to Blu,who is down on the floor,Jewel is now cuddling inside of his wing and closes her eyes.

Moments later Roberto returned to his hollow,he looked at Blu and Jewel and their kids and he set down right next to those two and begins to sleep.


	9. Chapter 7:Visiting Mimi

**Hey guys,i know that this will be a long chapter,but i will try to make it longer,before we get to this story,i want to say couple of things.**

**1:I think i won't be able to finish this story before the movie comes out,remember this is my own Rio 2 version,while the real one is coming.**

**2:I fix the Tiago words in this story,i saw Nica-angel review about it,so i fix them.**

**3:Im mad right now,just to let you guys know,you guys know that dude in this Fanfiction named phil platter,he made a hated story of Rio 2,and he makes fun of Blu and stuff and more,so he made a new chapter,and guess what,he still making fun of Blu.**

**So let me get this straight,he took his time,to make that story,and is he that stupid?Yes he is,like why did he always make fun of Blu and Blue Sky Studios?He was thinking about this."Oh,im phil platter,i love to make fun of Blu and Blue Sky Studios,and im a hater of Rio and i play Call of Duty for 10 hours a day."**

**Are you kidding me right now phil?Do you really need to be that stupid?Of course you are,cause no one likes you and you should die.**

**And i agree with Ricardo the Black Hawk,you really need to delete you're story and be removed from internet,Ricardo saw Rio 2 in Brazil and he loves it soo much,but i only live in the US,and what about you phil?Do you live under the rock?Of course you do,cause you're stupid,dumb and idiot and and you're not a boss herel**

**Ricardo the Black Hawk,Loco Vampire,SpixPrime,Crexis the Purple Macaw,Blu100-Jewel100 and more and i are the boss here.**

**So do you're self a favor,hang you're self and die,phil platter.**

**P.S .For people who is reading this right now,i made a poll on my profile to remove phil platter from Fanfiction,so please vote if you guys are interested.**

**So that was my long rant right there guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Legionary Prime:Don't worry,im not going to do that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:Visiting Mimi<strong>

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

* * *

><p>It was early morning in the Amazon,Blu Jewel and their kids and friends got to Amazon yesterday,they met Jewel's father, then they met Jewel's aunt, then Jewel's childhood friend and ex boyfriend.,the problem is,Blu does not like him for a reason.<p>

Theyare staying at his have warned Blu that he has three weeks to proof that how he's been with his daughter,or he will be kicked out.

Blu got up early,not waking up Jewel and his kids.

Looks like Roberto got up kissed his mate's forehead,and got out to get something to eat.

He got his mango from the tree,he begins eating it,he has thoughts on what to do,would he spend time with Jewel and his kids?Will he visit Jewel's aunt,Mimi?Or worst,will he get to know Roberto?

He stopped eating,and he had his thought.

"Im going to visit Mimi,im sure Jewel will find me there."He flew away to find Mimi.

* * *

><p>Mimi is eating her food,and then she hearing a flapping noise,she looks at the entrance and she sees Blu landed.<p>

"Blu!"She stopped eating and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you too Mimi."He broke the hug.

"What are you doing here Blu?Are you supposed to be with you're family?"

"They are asleep right now,im sure Jewel will awake first and find can i ask you something?"

"Sure,is it about Roberto?"

"No no not Roberto,um..._Its about you're brother..._"Blu whispers to her.

"My little brother?Eduardo?What about him?"

"Well...God how would i explain this..."Blu can't say it,he leaned to Mimi's ear and whispers to her.

She was wide eyed and she lean back from him."EDUARDO SAID THAT?!"

"Shh shh shh."He put his wing on her beak to shush her."Don't scream,i don't want to hear you're brother hear that."

She was calmed down,he removed his wing from her beak to say something.

"Im sorry,but Eduardo said that to you?I knew that he does not like you!"

"I know,i have three weeks to proof it,or im dead."

"Can you help me?"

"I don't know,but you're a good guy Blu,everything i like about you."

"Well you and i just met."They both sat down.

Outside,Jewel is outside of Mimi home,hearing everything that Blu and Mimi is saying._Dad,why?_She continues to listen to them.

"So yeah,i have three weeks."

"Im sorry Blu."

"Its happen to Jewel's mother?"

Mimi sighed,sadly."She died,after Jewel was born,some humans were taking the birds away from us,they were trying to capture Jewel,but her mother got in the way,to protect her daughter,something fell on her,hard,she was bleeding hard,she told Jewel to find her father,to be with him,after humans were gone,Jewel was staying with her dying mother,before she died.

"After that,they buried what happen to her."

Blu,was surprised,he heard everything what Mimi said,

He looked down,sadly."I,i,i feel bad for Jewel."

Mimi put her wing on Blu's shoulder."Jewel still missed her mother so much."

Blu looked up at Mimi."Mimi,thank you...For telling me all this."

Mimi smiles."No problem Blu."

Jewel had her head down the whole time,but she had enough,she went inside of Mimi's home,pretending to ignore what they said."Hey Blu."

Blu looked at Jewel,who have entered."Hey Jewel."He kissed her.

"Hey Jewel."Mimi pulled Jewel to hug her.

"Hey aunt Mimi."She broke it."So Blu,i see you decided to visit her."

"Yeah,it is a nice visit."Blu said."So Mimi,thank you."

"No problem Blu."Mimi pulled Blu into hug,he hugged her back,smiling.

* * *

><p>Blu and Jewel got back from Mimi's place to their new home,the kids jumped on Blu."Hey kids,you missed me?"He hugged them.<p>

"Hey daddy,where were you?"Tiago said,hugging his father.

"Well i was just visiting Jewel's aunt."Blu said,

"Blu,can i speak to you for a moment?"Jewel ask Blu.

"Aww mom,daddy just got home."Carla said.

"Its just a parents talk."She and Blu left their hollow and talk.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter soon guys.<strong>


	10. Chapter 8:Talks and Visit

**Well hello guys,Jeff117 here again,and once again,new chapter here,and like i said,i won't be able to finish this story before movie comes out,i will still be finishing this story after it comes out,i will give you guys my thoughts on it once i see it.**

* * *

><p><strong>RIO2lover100:You will find out here.<strong>

**Tabbypie101:I will thinking out Blu saving Eduardo's life for awhile in my mind for this story,thank you for reminding about it.**

**That idea will be in later chapters.**

**BluEaglEye:Wow,and yes let him suffer!P.S you're review is wierd.**

**vdademj93:I wonder what happen to Jewel's mother,i hope they explain about what happen to Jewel's mother in the movie.**

**Legionary Prime:Yeah,thank you for agreeing with my rant.**

**Loco Vampire:You read that you're one of the bosses around here?Weird.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:Talks and Visit<br>**

* * *

><p>Blu and Jewel went outside to talk,for a bit,leaving their kids behind at home,its been a minute since they left Mimi's home,what will happen now?<p>

They landed outside,Blu looks at Jewel."Hey um Jewel,what do you want to talk about?"

Jewel looks at Blu."Well,first i just want to say that im glad you had a good talk with my aunt."

"Yeah,she's cool,im glad she's you're aunt."

"Yeah,and uh Blu?I followed you to Mimi's home and i was listening to you two talk,i heard everything."

"You you mean,you're father wants to kick me out?"

She nodded.

"And about what happened to you're mother?"

She nodded,and then looking down.

Blu put his wing on her shoulder."Jewel,im sorry about what happen to you're mother."

She sign."Its fine."

He bring her head up to face him"No Jewel its not lost you're mother when you were a chick,i fell bad for you,and im sorry."He wraps hs wings around his wife,bring her closer to him.

She hugged him back."Thank you Blu.

Now about my father..."

"Oh!"He let go of her."Listen Jewel-"

"Why would my father do that to you!?"

"I don't know,he hates me."

"He does not hate you Blu."

"I was nice to him.I don't know why he don't want me here,i have three weeks Jewel!"

"Well can you just tell him about us?"

"Jewel he's scary!Like that spider on my back when you and i met!"

"Well you thought it was spider,or leaf,i don't know!"

"Blu!Jewel!"They heard Roberto touched down right next to them.

"Hey Roberto,Blu and i were just talking."

"About what."He smiles.

"Well-"

Blu cut her off."Jewel and i visit Mimi today,and it was a nice visit."

"Thats cool."

"Hey um Roberto?"

"Yes Blu?"

"Um...'_This is going to be a nightmare'_...Can you and i hang out today?"

Roberto smiles widely."Why sure Blu!You and i can get to know each other."

Jewel smiles."Wow you two are going to hang out with each other,woohoo."

Blu and Roberto rolled their eyes."So when do you to hang out Blu?"Roberto asked.

"Umm...Right now?"Blu said.

Roberto nodded.

"Great,im gonna see my kids real quick,be right back."Blu left them to see his kids real quick.

Jewel looked up at Roberto."So Roberto,how do you like Blu so far?"

"He looks cool,i like him,he's nice,but he...Looks similar."Roberto said.

"Similar?To who?"

"My family member,Blu just looks like my,my-"

"Im back!"Blu came back to did not get a chance to say it.

Roberto looks at Blu."You ready Blu?"

He nodded,he came up to Jewel and kiss her."I will be back soon Jewel."

"You better come back soon Blu,in a mean time,im going to visit my father."

He nodded,they flew off and he is hearing his kids saying bye to him.

* * *

><p>Half hour later,Jewel landed at her father's home,her father,Eduardo came up to her and hugs her."Hey Jewel."<p>

"Hey daddy."He looked up at him."I just wanted to visit you."

"I know sweetie."He broke it and looks down at his daughter."So how's it going Jewel?"

"Doing good can i ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Um...Daddy,do you like Blu?"Jewel was wondering.

Eduardo put his fake smile on his face"Of course sweetie,he's nice around here."Jewel knows that her father is lying.

"Thank you daddy,im glad you like him here."

"Same here,hey how about he and i can have some'Alone'times soon."

Jewel smiles."That would be great."She hugs her father and then left.

_Oh Blu,what am i going to do?_Her thoughts._Daddy,why did you lie to me?_

* * *

><p>Blu and Roberto have been flying around for 5 minutes,and its now a time to take a break,they both sat down.<p>

"So Blu,tell me about you're self."Roberto said to Blu,looking down at him.

"Well i have a wonderful family,you already know about Jewel and my kids."Blu said.

"Of course,Jewel and i met years ago,so tell me more."

"I was raised by my human friend-"

"Human?"

Blu looked up at him."Yeah,her name is Linda,she raised me for 15 years in Minniesota,its really cold there,but i like it."

"Minniesota?My friend told me about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah,he told me there was snow,cold air,god i wish i can go there."

"Oh you will like it."

Roberto smiles,and then looks down.

"Roberto,is there something wrong?"

"No no no,its just...I missed my little brother."

"You're brother?"

No nodded.

"A long time ago,when he was a chick,me and my sisters were,in a morning,my father was getting something to eat,for my mother and my sisters,we waited for 10 minutes."

"So my mother went out to find him,and then we were waiting and we had enough,me and my sisters went out to find them,while my brother is sleeping."

"Minutes later,the humans were taking the birds,we found our mother and father,we were hiding from them,from capturing us,after they were gone,we gone back home...And my brother is gone."Roberto is felting his tears as he continues."So we ran out to search for him for hours and days,and we never found him,we were crying for days."

"My favorite sibling is gone Blu,he's...Gone."Roberto is now crying on Blu's shoulder,Blu wraps his wings around Roberto to calm him down.

"Sorry about you're brother,i was capture like him too,i forgot who my family was,thats why i was raised in Minniesota,to forgot my family."

Roberto smiles,he hugs him back."Thanks Blu."

* * *

><p><strong>Im gonna stop right here guys,i will see you guys in the next chapter.<strong>


	11. Just saw Rio 2!

**Hey guys i just want to give you guys a quick update,this is not a new chapter,the next one will be.I just saw Rio 2 and it is amazing!I love the movie alot,love the music,new characters and more,and i agree with Ricardo the Black Hawk,this movie is better than the first one.I wonder if they are going to make a sequel? i love the movie alot.**

**Thats all i have to say about it.**

**And reviews for this movie is great!Except for IGN who review this movie and says its bad,im going to make a rant about that review soon from IGN.**

**Keep a eye out for new chapter.**


	12. Chapter 9:Training

**Hey,so after that update i did that i seen Rio 2,it was an amazing movie!And you guys agreed with me about box office is great as well,and hopefully we get Rio 3 soon in a here.**

**So is the new chapter,sorry i have not been updating,i been busy and doing stuff.**

**So yeah before we get to this chapter,here are my replys to the reviews from update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nick(Guest)I doubt that it will release in 2016,maybe 2017.<strong>

**Legionary Prime:I have not see Captain America 2 yet,i would like to see it soon.P.s idk.**

**paul2k:Here now!**

**BluEaglEye:I hope it happens.**

**Tabbypie101:Yep!NigelXGabi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaper 9:Training<strong>

* * *

><p>After Roberto told Blu a story about his brother,they have been talking more about their lifes,except Blu still not remember who is old family is,Roberto was still thinking about Blu,could he be similar to someone?After they are done talking,Roberto is taking Blu back to his home,he kept looking at Blu,he was thinking.<em>Is Blu my long lost brother?<em>His thoughts.

* * *

><p>Jewel is sitting down on her new home,after the visit to her long lost father,she knew her father lied about Blu,her aunt Mimi will have a long talk with Eduardo soon.<p>

Jewel's kids is outside,Carla is with Rafael Nico and Pedro right now,Tiego and Bia,well she does not know what they are doing.

Blu and Roberto came back home,and its almost at night,Roberto said bye to Blu and Jewel,he left to do a night watch,which he always do every night.

* * *

><p>Day 6<p>

* * *

><p>In the past 4 days,Roberto takes Blu Jewel and their kids to pit of doom,Blu knows it like football,but birds fly and gain points,the clans did play it against the Scarlet Macaws last year.<p>

The other thing is that Mimi talked to her brother Eduardo,about Blu staying in Amazon,they did argue that he wants Blu out,but they stopped talking each other for days.

Blu and Roberto been spending time with each other,Blu just seems to like Roberto,he not bad,Roberto still have thoughts on Blu and he's trying to remember from the past.

Now today,something new will happen.

Nigel and Mimi and Charlie are at the Amazon jungle,looking for Blu so that Nigel can get his revenge on him.

* * *

><p>In the morning,Blu was sleeping inside of Roberto's home,his wife is away getting something to eat.<p>

Blu is sleeping,a spider came down from roof,while stringing,Tiego is holding the spider string,while his new friends laughing silently,Blu faces his head up while sleeping,he slowly opens his eyes and sees a spider looking at him with his mouth opens,5 seconds later,the kids flew out of the hollow while Tiego's father screams inside,Tiego laughs loudly with his friends and flys away to have fun.

Blu got out of the hollow,stopped screaming,the spider got out of the hollow."TIEGO!"He yells out to him.

He looks around,and he sees Jewel flying to with with fruit in her talons,she touched down right next to him and peck his cheek."Good morning honey,looks like you woke up late."She said.

"Yeah,by Tiego putting spider on my face!"Blu said.

Jewel laughs at that,

She puts her head under Blu's head to relax."Kids these days."

Blu rest his chin on her forehead."So Jewel,where Carla and Bia?"

"Well Carla told me that she Rafael Nico and Pedro are doing auditions today."

"Wow that sounds great."

"And as for Bia,shes having fun with her friends."

"Same for Tiego and his new friends,like a minute ago."

"Jewel!"Jewel sees her father touched down right next to those two,she came to him and hugs him."Hey daddy."Jewel said.

"Hey sweetie."He lets go and looks at Blu."Good morning Blu."

"Good morning sir."Blu said.

"What are you doing here daddy?"Jewel asked.

"Well Jewel,i was wondering if i could take you're mate with me for awhile,and do some stuff."Eduardo said.

"Stuff?"

Eduardo leans to his daughter's ear,whispering to him,Blu could not hear what he's saying.

He leans up and looks at Blu"Want to come with me?"

Blu nodded."Yes sir."

"Then lets be going then."Eduardo fly's up and waiting for Blu.

Jewel kiss Blu."Come back soon Blu."

"I will."Blu catches up with Eduardo,Jewel sees them flying away,Bia came up to her mother."Mommy,where is daddy going?"

Jewel looks down at her daughter."You're father is spending time with my father."

* * *

><p>4 Minutes later...<p>

* * *

><p>Blu and Eduardo touched down at somewhere,he looks down at Blu."Do you have any questions?"<p>

"I do um,what are we doing sir?"

"Were doing training today.

Are you strong enough boy?"

"Yes?"

Eduardo punched Blu in a shoulder,and a yells out in pain."Not strong enough boy.

You need to be strong."He came up to him."You need to put on a brave face!"Blu puts his awkward brave face."You need strong wings!"He grabs his wings and feels them and they are soft."You need strong talons!"He grabs his talons and lets go of them."You need strong beak!"He grabs his beak."You need to be strong boy.

You do training to be strong?For you're family?!"

"Ye yes sir."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES SIR!"

"Good,training starts now!"

* * *

><p>(<strong>I'mgoing to skip the whole training section here,im not going to copy it from the movie<strong>)

* * *

><p>(5 Hours later...)<p>

"How do you feel boy?"Eduardo said.

Blu is covered in dirt,feeling sweats on him from head to feet,the training is done,and Blu is very tired and swore."I feel awful."

Eduardo gave a quick slam in the back."You did good Blu."

"Hey old Eddie."Eduardo and Blu looked at the direction where that voice is.

The three Scarlet Macaws landed in front of them,the middle one is taller,same inch as Eduardo.

"Hey Felipe."

"Hey old Eddie."Felipe looks down at Blu and leans to him."And who are you little guy?"

"I'm Blu,and i am not a little guy."Blu said.

"You look like one,does you're mommy ever come back to you when you cry in you're sleep?"The Scarlet Macaws laughs after Felipe said that to Blu.

Blu had his head down.

_ My old family,where are you?His sad thoughts.  
><em>

"Felipe you don't need to be hard on him."Eduardo said.

"What ever old Eddie.

Well we got to go."After that,they flew away from the two.

Eduardo looks down at Blu."Blu,what did happen to you're family?"

Blu's head still down,saying nothing.

He sigh._Poor Blu._

* * *

><p><strong>Im going to stop right here.<strong>

**New chapter soon.**


	13. Chapter 10:Arguments

**Hey guys,im sorry i have not update for awhile,i been playing Final Fantasy 4:The After Years,i beat the game,it is amazing!Of you guys have not play the first 4 game,play it too,it takes place before After Years,it took me four weeks to beat it,and it is other thing is that this story have reached 6000 views and 60 reviews!I would like to thank everyone for reading this story!It is not over yet,it maybe keep going on for 6 or 5 more chapters.**

**On 20th was my sister's birthday,i always remember everytime,i got her Dark Souls for PC,and she loves it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Benderjam:Im not good with dialogues,but im trying to be better with them.<strong>

**RIO2Lover100:Yeah,i mean Felipe is mean in the movie,right?**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw:Yeah i wish he is not hard on him.**

**paul2k:Don't worry,there will be argument for Blu and Jewel,plus the ending of this story will surprise you.**

**Nick(Guest):You will find out soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:Arguments<strong>

* * *

><p>Blu is relaxing in Roberto's bath in his hollow,Blu felt so tired,he did training for hours.<p>

And then he met Felipe,the Scarlet Macaw tribe leader,he was not nice or anything,he makes fun of Blu about his mother,Eduardo was trying to defend Blu,he wonder what happened to Blu's old family.

He just felt sad about where is old family is?Where his parents is?Where his siblings is?He never found any of them,Jewel did made a promise to find them,Blu's gonna need to talk to Jewel soon about this.

As Blu relaxing with his eyes close,he heard someone landed in his hollow,he opens his eyes to see who landed,Its Bia.

"Hey dad."She flew to her father's neck,and kiss his cheek."How was the training?"

"Been good."Blu said."How is you're day?Where is you're siblings and you're mother?"

"Well Carla is still with uncle Rafael Nico and Pedro,and Tiego,well im gonna need to talk to him."

"But you two haven't talk to each other for awhile."

"I know,i just need to talk to him.

As for mom,she's with aunt Mimi right now."

"Thats good."

"Anyway,ill let you go back to you're bath,be back later dad."Then she lefted.

* * *

><p>"My little bro still won't talk to me,god he's a baby some times."Mimi said,sitting in her home with Jewel.<p>

"Yeah,well i got to go to you tomorrow."Jewel said.

"You leaving?Aww,well see ya Jewel."She left her hollow.

Mimi sits down,half a second later,her brother came out of nowhere."Hey sister."

"Ugh,why are you here?"Mimi said.

"Look Mimi"He said,ignoring her question."Im sorry about that day,about Blu."

"Why do you have to be so hard on him?"

"Cause i want to teach him respect."

"Respect?Can you just be nice and sweet on him?"

"Why?"

"Why?Why?Cause Blu is sweet and charming,why can't you just be nice to him?"

"Because-Because-"He gave up,he sits down with his head down,his sister sits down right next to him and turn his head to face her.

"Eduardo,remember what happened to our parents?And how we were seperated from them?"

He nodded.

"Well do you remember when you visit our little brother that he shows you his chick in a past?"

Eduardo looks down,thinking,after minute of thinking,he slowly had his head up with his eye wided.

"And does his chick reminded you of Blu?"

Eduardo slowly drops his mouth,he got up."I can't believe it.I remember now,

Blu was a chick,i remember now!"

Mimi got up and put her wing on her brother's shoulder."You need to talk to Blu soon,you need to."

"I i will,but not yet."He hugs her.

* * *

><p>Blu is at the waterfall,enjoying the sun light,but interrupted by Roberto who landed right next to him.<p>

"Hey Blu."

"Hey Roberto."

Roberto sits down right next to Blu."What are you doing here?"Blu asked.

"Well i came to tell you that Jewel and i spend time with each other today,with her kids."

"Thanks good."

"It was really fun.I wish to tell you more,but maybe later."

"Good."

"Its there something wrong Blu?"

"Oh no no no there is nothing wrong."He got up and tries to walk away,but Roberto stops him.

"Blu tell it about Jewel and me?"

Blu nodded."How were you two together in a past?"

"Blu,Jewel and i were happy until she and i broke up.

We loved each other."

Blu looks at him with the angry face."So you're telling me that you still love Jewel even you saw her again when she and our kids were here?"

"Calm down-"

"Im not going to calm down Roberto,im just jealous."

"Jealous?You mean Jewel and i?"

"Yes."

"Blu listen-"

"Roberto just don't speak to is bad days for me.I can't find my old family.I forgot who they are.

Imare jealous of you hates me."

"Blu you're my-"

"Shut up roberto just shut up!"Then Blu fly's away while angry.

Roberto looks up at him while he's flying away.

"Brother,you_'re my long lost brother Blu._"

* * *

><p>Tiago landed in his home,he see's his sister Bia sleeping,he smiles and walks to her,he sits down on his right side and crawled under Bia,which wakes her up.<p>

"T Tiago?"

"Hey Bia.I'm sorry about that day."

"Its okay Tiago,Tiago?"

Tiago turns to look at her."Yes Bia?"

"Promise me one thing?"

"Sure."

"Promise me that we won't fight again."

"Promise."Then Tiago and Bia snuggles each other.

* * *

><p>Blu was flying around,he landed in a bench,he sees Jewel landed and packs his cheek."Hey honey."<p>

"Hey Jewel."

"Why were you not home this evening?"

"Well its about you and Roberto."

"What about it?"

"Weeeellllll."

After minutes of explaining about Jewel and Roberto's past.

She was getting really angry."Blu,he and i were together in a past."

"That is what Roberto said!"

"Why do you have to be so mean to him?He's a good friend Blu."

"He wants to steal you from me!"

Jewel slaps Blu in the cheek."Blu how dare you said that!He won't steal me away from you!You're mate!I can't believe you!"

She fly's away,crying,from Blu.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the the arguments suck,but this chapter is long like the other ones.<br>**


	14. Bonus Chapter 2:Sing

**Hey guys, this is the bonus chapter, im going to do the last bonus chapter after chapter 15.**

* * *

><p><strong>RIO2Lover100: They 'll mark up soon.<strong>

**GuestHoney3: Well i DO NOT want to spoil Much from the movie, Jewel was NOT Roberto's boyfriend after all, they never mentioned it in the movie, it was the lie.I Understand that Roberto can be crazy and pushy peaked times in the movie , but he's her childhood friend.I might need to see Rio 2 again just to hear more.**

** I agree with you're review about Roberto,**

**And im NOT trying to mark him fall in love with Jewel in this.**

**Thats all i have to say.**

**And yes the Arguments in this story sucks.**

**Gerard Cypriako: I's? What do you mean I's? I will review you're story, I can translate it.**

**Nic(Guest):Hey you know a magic word it?I DON'T CARE!And yes Rio 2 is better then Rio 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter 2:Sing<br>**

* * *

><p>"A Whole New World!" Vito trys to sing, but fails, he was walking home, notes flying, practicing singing. "Why can i get better?" He asked himself.<p>

He coughed and sorted again. "A Whole New World!" He coughed again, fails. "God Man."

Then he sorted again, loudly. "A Whole New World!"

"HEY, SHUT UP, YOU CAN SEE THAT were Sleeping HERE!" Old Bird yelled random, from the Hollow.

"Sorry." Vito apologized, he continued to walk.

"Hey Vito." Vito looks up, he see's his friend Daniel, Landed in front of him. "You are you doing?"

"Just practice singing." He said.

"Nice, is it earth out here? You Should Go Home." He said.

"I would, but im NOT tired."

"Would you like me to help you sing?" Daniel asked.

"Wait, what now?" Vito is nervous.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Will you like me to help you?"

"Well, tomorrow.I have to go home to get some sleep."

"I thought you're NOT tired." He said.

Vito stopped like a deer, he looks back at him and quickly flys away. "Im out!"

Daniel Laughs.

* * *

><p>( <strong>Day 8<strong> )

Daniel himself is getting the mango from the tree, he see's the Spix's Macaw who is flying, in sad mood.

"Is there something wrong with that bird? He looks like he's had argued last night." Daniel's thoughts.

After 10 minutes, he's in his Hollow, doing nothing, then all the sudden, the Spix's Macaws were flying to Same direction,The Spix's Macaw Landed in his Hollow. "Dude, come on!"

"Why is everyone flying to Same direction?" Daniel asked.

"Cause some Idiot of our started the war.

between our species and Scarlet Macaws.

Come on lets go!To Pit of Doom!" He flys away from his Hollow.

Daniel got up. _Who started this?_ His flys away and goes to Same directions.


	15. Chapter 11:Pit of Doom

**Hey guys,so the bonus chapter i did was very short,i'm sorry about that,but this one will be very long.**

**UPDATE:Im sorry for a very long delay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nic Coay(Wait he was a guest?):Yeah wait was that you as a Nicguest?No wonder you forgot to sign in. Kappa<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:Pit of Doom<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Day 8)<strong>

Blu woke up in his hollow,he looks at his left and see's Jewel sleeping with her kids,he sighed sadly after what happened last night.

He got up without waking them up,he flys out of his hollow to get some breakfast for his family,he is searching around the jungle to find food,after minutes of searching,he found Brazil nut for Jewel,he try's to bit it off,but it won't,then all a sudden,he heard a voice.

"Now, now, what we have here only."Felipe said,with his friends.

Blu looks up at him."I'm sorry?"

"You are in our territory."

Blu looks around,then see's Scarlet Macaws all over him.

"Really? It was not know that, sorry."

"You come here, take our food,

and now you insult me?"Felipe step closer to him.

"No, no. This is just a big misunderstanding"Then he steps on stick,which flys and hits Felipe.

"Sorry, sorry!"Blue tries to apologies.

He rubs his face."You know, I wish I could accept your apology.

You seem like a nice bird,but this means war!"

"Wait,what?"

"Today, in the Pit of Doom,right now,

oh, I'll make some room. Sweep you up like a broom!"The the Scarlet Macaws flys away to Pit of Doom.

Blu stands there for second._What did i do?_Then he flys off.

* * *

><p>(Minutes later)<p>

The Spix's Macaws and Scarlet Macaws are at Pit of Doom,which is like a Soccer Stadium.

The each big rocks walls have each Scarlet Macaws and Spix's Macaws sides,the middle have lake with a taller rock.

Blu was right next to Eduardo's side,he looks back and see's Jewel and his kids,Jewel looks to the right,not looking at Blu.

He sighed sadly,he looks at Roberto and Felipe,who is on the middle rock,seconds later,they starting to play.

Blu looks up at Eduardo."Sir,we have not stop this!Like now!"

"No Blu,they started this war,now is our time to win."Eduardo said.

Seconds later,the blue macaw was knocked out,taking away from the game as the Scarlet Macaws scored.

"Ugh,we need someone up there."He said as the Spix's Macaws scored.

he looks down at Blu."Go up there."

"Me?Well um,well,i don't-"Blu was interupted by Eduardo,pushing Blu at the game as Scarlet Macaws scored.

"Come on daddy!"Bia Carla and Tiago is cheering for Blu,Jewel rolled her eyes.

Blu is now playing,he flys to blue macaws,helping them,Roberto scored,being tied with red macaws.

The fruit flys down to lake,Blu manage to get it with his talons,he flys back up,then he looks at Roberto,who is yelling out."Pass it to me,Blu!"Then Blu decided to ignore him,Blu flys as the Scarlet Macaws comes after him,he throws the fruit to score,but in Spix's Macaw's side,which makes Scarlet Macaw's win the later,the Scarlet Macaw's are cheering while Spix's Macaw's are booing at Blu,as he fly's to middle rock."Guys,look just-"

"You stupid freak!"Blue macaw yelled.

"Can i just-"

"Look what you did you moron!"Other blue macaw yelled.

"Please,can i-"

"You idiot!"Another blue macaw yelled.

Blu can't take it anymore."WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP RIGHT NOW AND LET THE HUMAN BIRD TALK!?

Everyone,even Scarlet Macaws gasped,and goes shocked.

Blu sighed,then looks at everyone."Yes,i know human stuff,that's because i was raised in Minnesota for 15 years."Blu continues while everyone stills in silence,listening to him.

Jewel now looks at him."I know that you guys don't trust humans,but i do,there is the only human who raised me in Minnesota for 15 years,my best friend named Linda,she takes care of me for years,and shows me human stuff and more.I was little chick when i got captured,i forgot who my family was,i just forgot.

Mimi

told me about humans attacking this forest years ago,and killed Jewel's mother.

I know that i'm not a good bird here,i done things wrong,like i stepped on the stick and it hits Felipe.I did say sorry for doing that.I know you guys don't like me here,but before my family and i came to Amazon,my mate,Jewel and i thought that we were the last Spix's Macaws in earth,but there is more,and its you guys.

I know you guys do not like me here,Mimi likes me here,i'm jealous of Jewel's ex boyfriend,Roberto.I love my family so much,i love my kids and my wife.I love Jewel,she was the best wife i have."Jewel still listening to Blu."I love her ever sense i met her,when i first saw her the first time,i thought she was very beautiful,and gem of Rio and angel.I love her the first time i met her before she attacked me,that was a long time ago.I love Jewel so much,i wanted to make up to her today,by bringing Brazil nut,then i was ran by Felipe,and i acidently stepped on the stick and hits him,it was my fault.

For human things,here's this,imagine you have a loved one,then you're loved one got captured by humans,and imagine getting raised by human,which happens to you one of you guys got seperated by you're family and raised by human and returned back to Amazon?"

Everyone heard what Blu said,and they were crying.A male Spix's Macaw sits up and everyone stares at him.

"I was captured before and seperated by my wife,raised for 8 months,it was just sad."Male Spix's Macaw said,his wife puts her wing on his shoulder.

Then the female Scarlet Macaw sits up too and everyone looks at her.

"Same here,what he said.I was seperated from my brothers when i was little,and raised by human for 9 years."Female Scarlet Macaw said,then her brothers to comfort her.

The the other female Spix's Macaw does a same."I was seperated from my father years ago,raised by human,and i'm back."

Everyone is now doing a same thing.

"I was seperated from my mother."

"I was raised for 18 years,and reunited with my wife."

"It was sad."

"I missed my family,and now im back with them again."

"We believe you,Blu."

Everyone,has been doing a same thing,but one was chanting Blu.

Everyone is chanting Blu,as they cheer and crying.

Blu smiles."Thank you everyone."

Jewel and her kids,smiles,crying,same as Eduardo and Mimi.

Roberto,on the other hands,flys to Blu,and landed right next to him.

"That was amazing,Blu."Roberto said.

Blu looks up at him."Oh,it's you again."He said.

"Blu,why are you still angry with me?"

Then everyone does silence,to hear those two talking.

"I'm not,okay,i just don't want to talk to you."

"But i can talk to you."

"Yeah,about you and Jewel?"

"Wha-No!I just wanted to say-"

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING,SAY IT!"

"I IM GOING TO SAY IT!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!"

"I'M TRYING TO SAY THAT YOU'RE MY LONG LOST BROTHER!'


	16. Chapter 12:Brothers

**Hey guys,just want to get this chapter up already.**

* * *

><p><strong>ANDrew:Yep.<strong>

**RIO2Lover100:Yep,he knows now.**

**Blu100-Jewel100:Yep,i did planned yes you are right.**

**GuestBro(Guest):I will listen to their songs soon.**

**Nic Coay(Finally got his account back):Well i don't know you read **

**Phil Platter's story before,well he did remove it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:Brothers<strong>

* * *

><p>Blu is really surprised,Roberto said that Blu is his brother,<p>

He just kept on walking closer to him"Y you're my brother?"

"Yes Blu,i been trying to tell you,for along time,"Roberto said,feeling his tears.

Blu looks Roberto into his eyes,and his memory's is starting to come back,

* * *

><p>(16 Years earlier,flashback)<p>

Blu,who is a year old,crying in his hollow,alone,his family left him alone for no reason,he's been there for 10 minutes,until he was hearing a flapping noises,he looks at the entrance,and he see's his older brother,Roberto,who is 3 years old,walks to Blu and said."Brother,why are you here alone?"

Blu sniffed."Mom dad and our sisters left me here."He said.

Roberto walks up to his little brother,and wrapped his wing around him."Its okay little bro,i'm here with you now.

Hey you know what make you feel better?"

He looks up at his older bro."What?"

"Remember you haven't got chance to fly yet?"

He nodded,then Roberto grabs his little bro,with his little talons,which makes Blu fit,then fly's around in the jungle with him for a minute ,then landed back into their home.

Blu hugs Roberto."Thank you.

You're the best brother i ever have."

Roberto hugs him back"And you're the best brother i ever have too."Then he lets go of him."Our family been gone for awhile,i have to go look for them,why don't you go to sleep."

Blu nodded."Please come back soon."

He nodded,then fly's away to find his parents and his sisters.

Minutes later,Blu woke up to a music of Real in Rio,he was shaking his tail feathers then walks to the entrance,dancing,he spread his wings,seconds later,the cages were falling into the birds,Blu becomes scared,then falls off his home,after that,he looks around,and the cage fall on him,he is inside of it,the human grabbed the cage,which keeps Blu in,he rans to the end cage,and yells out his family."MOM!DAD!SISTERS!HELP ME!ROBERTOOO!"

* * *

><p>(Ended flashback,present time)<p>

Blu remembers now,he remembers his past,his home,his old life,and his brother,he is still looking up at his lone lost older brother,and he can feel his tears coming out of his eyes."B b brother?Its you all a lone,i remember now."

"I know little brother,its me."Roberto said.

Then Blu starting to cry now,same as Roberto,"Oh brother!"The half a second later,Blu hugs him,harder as they both cry's with each other,it was not sadness,it was happiness!

Blu was crying on his chest while his brother cry's on his forehead."Blu,i'm so sorry!"

Blu sniffed,still crying."It's okay,you're here,My older brother is here!"

Roberto still held his little brother in his wings."I love you little brother."

"I love you too brother."

Everyone aww at this,even his family,and Eduardo and Mimi.

Blu and Roberto lets go of each other,then looks at each other,smiling."I'm so glad you're back."Roberto said.

"Me too."

Roberto kissed his forehead,then goes back into hugging him.

Eduardo smiles,then he heard something behind him,he looked back,and he saw the bush moved,and he saw something white.

He knows something is there,looks and walks up to his daughter and said."Sweetie,i will be right back."

Jewel looks up at him."Where are you-"

"Just stay here."Then he left.

Blu and Roberto came up to them,his kids came up to hug their father,Blu hugs them back,Jewel came up too and kiss him."Thank you Blu."

Blu puts his wing on Jewel's cheek."I love you."

She smiles,then nuzzle his beak,

Mimi came up to Blu and Roberto and said."I can't believe you two are brothers!"

The two stares at her and said at a same time."We know."Then Blu looks at his brother."Roberto?Where is our family?"

Roberto looks down at him."Mom,dad and our sisters are on vacation right now,they won't be back until tomorrow."

Blu smiles."I'm so glad i remember now."He looks at Jewel."Where is Eduardo?"

"Well he was looking for-"Then they heard Eduardo screams,they looked at the direction of where that scream.

Felipe landed right next to them."That's where his scream came from!"

"Come on,lets go find him!"Jewel fly's away quickly

Blu then looks at Felipe."You're coming with us."Then grabs him to follow them as they search for Jewel's father.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a chapter guys,sorry it's short,but next one will be longer<strong>


	17. Chapter 13:Fight and Alive

**Arthur(Guest):I never heard of the rascals before,but i will listen to it and thanks.**

**Guestbro(Guest):Yep.**

**RIO2Lover100:You are about to find out.**

**Blu100-Jewel100:Yep,what a reunion.**

**Zayed(Guest):Well here it is.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: FIGHT and Alive<p>

* * *

><p>Eduardo was tied up on tree by Nigel and Gabi and Charlie,he tried to escape from them,but he couldn't,he was yelling out for his daughter and everyone,but they could not hear him."LET ME OUT OF THIS THING NOW!"Eduardo screaming.<p>

"We can't,now tell us,where are that blue macaw?"

"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS THING,I WILL-"

"DADDY!"

They heard Jewel's voice from far away,even Blu's voice too.

Nigel looks at Eduardo."Well looks like they are looking for you."Then he evil laughs,then walks away fast.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"Jewel was flying with her friends and family,looking for Eduardo.<p>

"Sir!Where are you?"Blu yells out.

Then minutes later,they saw Eduardo being tied up on the tree.

They landed right next to him.

Blu beginning to chew off the rope that Nigel found.

"Daddy!Are you okay?!"Jewel went to her father.

"I'm fine sweetie,but you guys got to get out of here!"Eduardo said.

"Why?"Roberto worried.

"No brother,we are not leaving you here,we don't know who did this to you,but we are getting you out of here!"Mimi said.

Blu was almost done chewing the rope,and it falls."There you go."

"Thanks."He looks at Felipe,he nodded,then he looks back at Blu."Listen Blu,i need to tell you something."

"What?"

"You see-"He was interrupted by Nigel,grabbing him with his talons,he was launched by Charlie to make him fly,and they were out of sight.

"DADDY!"Jewel was about to go after them,but Blu stops her.

"No Jewel,i will go after them,you stay here."Blu said

"No Blu!You can't go alone!"

"Jewel,i need to."Then he kisses her,then broke it off."Please."

"Okay."She hugs him."Please come back with him safety."

Roberto came up to Blu."Please be safe brother."

Blu nodded,then fly's away to look for Eduardo.

* * *

><p>Nigel is holding Eduardo with his talons,holding him against the lake.<p>

"Please let go of me!"Eduardo yells,tries to escape.

"Sorry,but you're friends are coming here,it's time for you to die!"Then he starting pushing him against the water,to drown him,but he was stopped by voice."NIGEL STOP!"

Nigel looks up,and see's Blu with a angry face."Well well well,if it is it Blu,who makes me lose all of my feathers!"He said.

"Nigel,please stop this,Eduardo have nothing to do with this,i do."Blu said.

"You almost got me killed years ago!I would have died from that plane."

"Yeah but you're the one who joined those smugglers,chained Jewel and i together,broke her wing,and send you off the plane,please don't kill Eduardo,kill me."

"Blu..."Eduardo whispers."Don't do this."

"Very well."Nigel lifts Eduardo,and throws him to tree to hurt his back.

Nigel grabs Blu in the heck,choking him."You're wish is granted."Then starting to push him into the water,drowning him.

Eduardo tries to get up,he see's Nigel drowning Blu,he starting to get angry,he has memory in his mind.

* * *

><p>(Flashback,16 years earlier)<p>

Eduardo is with his younger brother,Bob,bringing him into his home to meet his son,they landed at Bob's home,he whispers to Eduardo."Shh,you need to be quite."Eduardo nodded,they went inside of his home and see's Bob's wife,Liz,holding a chick in her wings,he leaned to her and kisses her."Eduardo's here honey."

Liz looks at her brother in law."Hey Eduardo."She whispers.

"Hey Liz,you got a nice child you have."Eduardo whisper back.

"Yeah."She looked down at her born chick."His name is Blu."

* * *

><p>(Flashback ended,present day)<p>

Eduardo remembers that part,now he gets really angry now at Nigel."GET AWAY FROM MY GRANDSON!"Then he launched at Nigel,knocking Blu off the water,unconscious.

He is starting to throw Nigel against the tree's,punching him harder,hurting him,kicking him.

Nigel had enough,he was begging him to stop,Gabi walks next to Nigel,looks up at Eduardo.

"Please stop!He had enough,please!"Gabi was begging too,Eduardo calms down,Nigel is very hurt right now,he could not get up.

Eduardo quickly went to Blu,putting him on the ground."Come on Blu,wake up!"He put his head where Blu's heart his,he can't hear and the others came quickly,they see Nigel,hurt badly on and her kids and Roberto came to Blu.

Eduardo is now pushing his wings into his chest,pumping it.

"Please wake up Blu!"Jewel is crying.

He is will pumping harder,did nothing,he is doing beak to beak,to give his breath to Blu couple of times,and pumping his chest.

Then all a sudden,Blu is coughing up water,and finally wakes up,Jewel and her kids give Blu a big hug harder,crying while on the ground,Roberto hugs him too.

"DADDY!"Blu's kids is crying on on,he wrapped his wings around his family,crying."Kids!Jewel!"

"Blu,don't ever leave us again!"Jewel said,crying.

"I will never leave you guys again,i love you."

Roberto said to Blu,looking at him."Blu,lets not tell Mom dad and our sisters about you getting hurt."

Blu is laughing softly,Roberto laughs with him,same as the others.

Felipe smiles at this."Glad to see you alive Blu."

Blu looks at him."Hey Felipe,sorry about what happened."

"It's fine Blu,and sorry i was being jerk to you."

He,Eduardo and Mimi came to hug them,as a family.

**Two more chapters,plus a finally bonus chapter,and this story will be done.**


	18. Chapter 14: Story and Old Family

**RIO2Lover100:Yep,he saved him.**

**ANdrew:Thank you.**

**Blu100-Jewel100:Yep,another interesting**

**Andrew:Blu is not Eduardo's son,and no there is NO incest in this story!**

Chapter 14:Story and Old Family

* * *

><p>After what happened this day,Nigel have been puttin into a cage with Gabi,in a helicopter,Charlie decides not go with them,but starting his new life and moves some where else,Eduardo and Felipe have decited to become friends as they shake each other's wings,and the tribes were cheering,Blu and Felipe also becomes friends too,and he have a family he would like Blu to meet,Blu and Roberto was spending some brothers time with each other before their family comes back tomorrow,Carla Rafael Nico and Pedro have also setting up carnival in the jungle,and it will be live tomorrow also,Roberto got a new girlfriend,and finally,Eva Rafael and their kids decited to stay in the Amazon,same as Nico and Pedro,they will return to Rio in summer and brings everyone to Amazon,everything got back to normal.<p>

* * *

><p>(Final Day)<p>

In the hollow,Blu Jewel and their kids and friends are just talking about what is going to happen next,Felipe is with them too,they are waiting for Blu and Roberto's parents and their sisters,Eduardo landed in the hollow and then looks at Blu."Hey Blu,can you and i talk for a little while?"

"Sure."Then Blu looks at Jewel."Come look for us when my family is here."Jewel nodded,then kisses his cheek.

He and Eduardo begins flying away,to have a talk.

* * *

><p>Blu and Eduaro landed where Blu was almost drowned by Nigel,he looks up at Eduardo."Is there a problem sir?"Blu asked.<p>

"No Blu,and could you please stop calling me sir?It makes me old,just call me Eduardo."He said.

"Okay,so is there a problem Eduardo?"Blu asked,still.

"No Blu,there is no problem,i just wanted you to know,that i'm very proud of you for saving me from that 'Nigel' bird,and you decited to throw away you're life to save me,and i'm sorry that i was mean to you for a long time,when i met you again."Eduardo explained.

"It's okay-wait what do you mean again?"Blu was worried.

He put his wing on his shoulder,looking down at him."Blu,you know about you're parents right?Where you don't remember them?"

He nodded."Yeah,why?"

"Blu...Years back,i met you when you where a almost a month old chick."

Blu drops his beak,in shocked,Eduardo met Blu before?"Wh-what?"

"I met you Blu,i'm gonna give you a story."

* * *

><p>(Flashback,16 years earlier)<p>

Eduardo is outside,staring at the jungle,his wife(Note that this flashback takes place almost 2 years before Jewel's mother dies) and his daughter,who is Jewel,are out right now,getting breakfast right now,with Mimi.

His brother,Bob,landed right next to him."Hey brother,how's it going?"Bob said.

"Doing good brother,just waiting for my family to come back."He said.

"Well looks like they are taking too long,hey in a mean time,would you like to come over my hollow,and meet my new chick?"Bob asked.

Eduardo nodded."Sure,i would like to meet you're chick."Then they both take a flight to his home.

Minutes later,they landed in Bob's home;he shushed Eduardo to keep his voice down,he walks to his wife,Liz,holding her born son in her wings,Bob give Liz a kiss."Hey Liz,Eduardo's here."He whispers.

She looks at her brother in law."Hey Eduardo."She whispers.

"Hey Liz."Eduardo whispers back."I see you have a son there."

"Yea."She looks down to her sleeping born son."His name is Blu."

"Blu,what a beautiful name,can i hold him?"He asked.

"Sure."She got up,handing sleepy almost month old Blu to Eduardo,he holds him in his wings,looking down at him."He is beautiful,Liz and Bob."

"Thank you brother."Bob said,in his whispers."His siblings always stay with him everytime."

"Yeah."Eduardo can't stop staring at Blu,he never had a son before,but now he's thinking Blu as he felt his tear while smiles."Can't wait for my daughter to meet him,she will like him."

"I'm sure she'll like him"Liz said.

"Yeah,maybe once Blu grows up,maybe he will be with you're daughter."Bob said.

"Yeah,Jewel will like Blu."Then he gave Blu back to his sister in law."Well i have to go home now."

"Thanks for coming over Eduardo,it was nice having you here."Liz said.

"Yeah,i hope i get to see Blu again."Then he left.

* * *

><p>(Flashback ended,present time)<p>

Blu is very shocked right now,Eduardo told him the whole story on how he met him,there is seconds of slience,then Blu broke it."I i did not know you met me before."

"I know Blu,i don't know you remember this,but i visit you couple of times right before you got captured by humans,you're parents and you're siblings,even Roberto, was crying for you that you got captured.

They were heartbroken,and still remembers you and you don't,well you remember you're brother yesterday."Eduardo said.

Blu felt his tears he looks down,and slowly sitting on the ground,crying,Eduardo came to Blu and hugs him like a father."Blu,it's okay."He said,holding him with his wings while he cry's on his shoulder."You will be seeing them again today,we don't know when,you will be very happy."

Blu looks up at him."Yeah i will."He said,shiffing.

"And i want you to hear this,you will always,always be like a son to me,Roberto was a close son i have,but he's not like you,you will always be like a son to me.^

You have a father,who is my younger brother.I want you to accept me as a father in law."Eduardo said.

Blu sniffs harder."Thank you."Then hugs him harder,they stayed like that for a minute,until Jewel came up to them,she was happy to see her father and her husband hugging and having bond."Blu,they are here."

Blu looks at Jewel,then nodded,he looks up at Eduardo,he nodded all three goes back too see Blu's old family.

* * *

><p>They landed in Blu's home,he see's his old parents,hugging Roberto,he smiles and said."Mom!Dad!"<p>

Bob and Liz looks back at Blu,and crys out."BLU!"They grabbed him and hugs their long lost son,harder,he hugs them back."Mom-'Sniff'-Dad...I missed you guys soo much!"

"We missed you too Blu,alot more than anything in the whole world!"Liz hugs Blu even harder.

"It's good to have you back son."Bob said.

She lets go of Blu,then starting to look at him."You've grown up Blu,you're handsome,tough,and beautiful,like you're brother."

Blu smiles."Thanks mom."Then all a sudden,Blu's sisters,who are older and taller by inch than him,looking at him as he looks at them back."Hey Kate,Juliet,Kris."His three sisters have shocks on their faces,then they came up to their brother."BLU!"Three girls jumps on Blu,and they hugged him at a same time,he hugs his sisters back.

"OH BLU!"Kate said,crying.

"We missed you soo much!"Juliet said,also crying.

"It's been so many years!"Kris said,also crying too.

"It's okay sisters,i'm here,you're brother is back."Blu hugs them harder.

Jewel stares up at Roberto."Thats his sisters?"

"Yep,that's his sisters,and he is the only youngest one in the family."Roberto said,came to hug his siblings too.

She had wierd smile on her face."Youngest one huh?"

Bob and Liz came to them and they and their kids are having a family hug,which they are all hugging Blu."Welcome back Blu!"

"Thanks mom,dad,Kate,Juilet,Kris,and Roberto."

Blu's kids are crying at this,of joy.

He lets go of the hug,he looks at his old family."Guys,i would like you to meet my wife,Jewel,and my kids,my two daughters,Bia and Carla,and my only son,Tiago."His kids jumps on Blu,Bia is in the middle."Nice to meet you fives."Bia said.

They laugh softly."Oh Blu,were so glad you have a family."Liz said.

Jewel came up to them,she shaked their wings."I'm Blu's wife,Jewel,which he already said."

Without a warning,Kris hugs Jewel,which makes her shocked."Thank you for taking care of my little bro!"

Kate gets Kris off of Jewel,she smiles."Thanks"

Then she looks at Blu."I see you have nice sisters Blu,no wonder you are the youngest sibling."

Blu was blushing."Ye yeah um,yeah."Jewel kisses Blu,which makes his family awwed.

"What a happy reunion."Rafael said,Nico and Pedro was crying.

Eduardo and Mimi,came up to their brother,then hugs him."Hey brother.'

"Hey brother and sister."Bob broke it.

"Man Blu,it's been years and years,you were a baby chick,but now you grown up,very handsome and beautiful."Juliet said,lookin at Blu.

"Yeah,thanks."

"Blu,it's been 16 years,what was happen to you?"Bob asked.

Blu looks at everyone,who are looking at him."Well it's a very very long time,and you guys are going to love it alot."

"It better be a good one brother."Kate said.

"Trust me,Jewel will tell the story too with me."They all sat down,Jewel and his kids are in his left side,and his sisters are in his right side as his parents and friends,are sitting down.

"Where do i begin,it all started when i was captured."Blu begins to tell the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew,now thats a heartwarmth chapter i made so far,next one will be a final chapter.<strong>

**And there will be a long author's note of what i'm i going to.**

**So keep a eye out for new chapter.**


	19. Final Chapter:Party and Author's Note

**Hey guys,so this is the final chapter for this story,before we get to it,this is a long author's note,so here it is.**

**I want to thank everyone for reading this story,and thanks for reviews,i want to thank everyone for this,and it been a great time,and this story got 10,000 views and 80 reviews!You guys are awesome out there on fanfiction,and thank you once again.**

**I**** i'm planning on making a sequel to this,but it won't be for awhile until maybe july,augest,or late this year,i have other story to make,i wil be finishing my Land Before Time story after this,next will be Kids Adventure,and New Romance Old Evil.**

**I will be making sequels to my storys,but i have to finish my Land Before Time story,i HAVE to finish it,or else i'm going to go nuts over it,not sure if i'm going to make another Land Before Time story,but one reviewer told me to do LittlefootxCera story,i will be thinking about,but right now,i have to do my Rio storys first.**

**Next is PhilPlatter is gone now on Rio fanfiction,we won't have to see him ever.**

**And reason i did not update this story before i starting to update this story again,because i was playing Dark Souls 2 on PC and Xbox 360,i was really buzy playing it,been playing PC and Xbox and Playstation games as well.**

**The last thing before we get to this final chapter,once i finish this story,i'm going to take a break from fanfiction for three days,then once i'm back,i will finish my Land Before Time story,and then do a rest of my Rio storys,i will still review other people's storys on fanfiction,if i get a chance.**

**So that was a long author's note,here is a chapter,and here are my final replys to the reviews from last chapter.**

**See you guys in my other storys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blu100-Jewel100:Same here bro,i was close at crying.<strong>

**RIO2Lover100:Yep,what a happy reunion.**

**Donna(Guest):Never listen to them,so no comment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Chapter:Party and Author's Note<strong>

* * *

><p>The night has arrived,the birds is celibration in the Amazon,the Spix's Macaws,Scarlet Macaws and more are there,Blu's old family came along male Spix's Macaws have red paint on their faces while the females have yellow paint on their faces,Blu's family did a same thing.<p>

Blu is dancing with Jewel,while their kids have fun with their friends.

Eva and Rafael and their kids was dancing too,Nico and Pedro is at the jungle bar,feeding the birds.

Mimi is chatting with Eduardo,about stuff,with Bob.

Bia and Tiago,is on top of the tree,looking at the sky,while holding each other.

Blu's sisters,came up to Blu,dancing with him,Jewel joins too.

Danial,and Vito came to party as well,they smiled.

Everyone else in the party have been having a wonderful time,

and they live happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter,but yeah,thank you guys for reading this story,see you soon.<strong>


End file.
